utsafandomcom-20200214-history
Roadrunner of the Month
Formerly called "Student Leader of the Month", Roadrunner of the Month is an award given out by the Student Leadership Center. UTSA students are nominated and selected based on "actions that positively impact the UTSA community" and how they "have demonstrated excellence in leadership above and beyond typical expectations.""Roadrunner of the Month". UTSA Student Leadership Center. Retrieved November 26, 2011. Winners may be nominated "from throughout the community" and must be full-time with a cumulative GPA of at least 2.5."Roadrunner of the Month". UTSA Student Leadership Center. Retrieved November 26, 2011. Student Leader of the Month Student Activities hosted the Student Leader of the Month award, requiring at least a 2.25 GPA, but otherwise with the same criteria."Student Leader of the Month". UTSA Staff News from 5/15/08. Retrieved November 26, 2011. 2006 *October: Amanda Lopez"UTSA Student Leader of Month is Amanda Lopez". UTSA Today from 11/14/06. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *November: Shannon Neal"Student Leader of the Month: Shannon Neal shows dedication". UTSA Today from 12/12/06. Retrieved November 26, 2011. 2007 *March: Bria Whitmire"Bria Whitmire named student leader of month". UTSA Today from 4/23/07. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *August/September: Caitlyn and Candice Griffith, nominated by Patricia Graham, Executive Director of the UTSA Special Events Center"Student Leaders of the Month: Caitlyn Griffith, Candice Griffith". UTSA Today from 10/23/07. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *October: Mayllyn Luz, nominated by Kelsey Bratcher, UTSA Assistant Director of Risk Education for Alcohol and Drugs"Mayllyn Luz is UTSA Student Leader of the Month". UTSA Today from 11/12/07. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *November: Christina Mondragon, nominated by Jennifer Lilly, Assistant Director of Volunteer Services"Christina Mondragon is Student Leader of the Month". UTSA Today from 12/12/07. Retrieved November 26, 2011. 2008 *December 2007/January: Kelly Gambill, nominated by Charlin Jones, Assistant Director of the Special Events Center and Advisor for Honors Alliance"Kelly Gambill named Student Leader of the Month". UTSA Today from 2/12/08. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *February: Maurisa Woods, nominated by Ann Margaret Trujillo, Associate Director of the Inclusion and Community Engagement Center"Maurisa Woods named Student Leader of the Month". UTSA Today from 3/11/08. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *March: Emi Sei, nominated by Jennifer Lilly and Sheri Amos, Academic Adviser in the Tomás Rivera Center"Student Leader of the Month: Emi Sei is goodwill ambassador". UTSA Today from 4/11/08. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *April: Akshay Thusu, nominated by Charlin Jones"Akshay Thusu named Student Leader of the Month". UTSA Today from 5/29/08. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *August/September: Christian Menefee"Christian Menefee named Student Leader of Month". UTSA Today from 10/23/08. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *October: Joseph Granado"Joseph Granado is Student Leader of the Month". UTSA Today from 11/21/08. Retrieved November 26, 2011. Roadrunner of the Month 2010 *September: Jennifer Preza, nominated by Lisa Alonzo, Director of Orientation and Family Programs"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month is art education major Jennifer Preza". UTSA Today from 10/27/10. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *October: Leticia Allen, nominated by Jennifer Rames, Assistant Director for Volunteer Services"UTSA senior Leticia Allen named Roadrunner of the Month for October". UTSA Today from 11/8/10. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *November: Neel Desai, nominated by Krisellen Maloney, Dean of Libraries"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month for November: Neel Desai sets example as role model". UTSA Today from 12/3/10. Retrieved November 26, 2011. 2011 *December 2010/January: Lacy Guaderrama, nominated by John Montoya"Environmental science major Lacy Guaderrama named UTSA Roadrunner of the Month". UTSA Today from 2/15/11. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *February: BJ Winston, nominated by Lisa Alonzo"UTSA sophomore BJ Winston named Roadrunner of the Month". UTSA Today from 3/11/11. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *March: Dezranique Stansberry, nominated by Jennette Hughes of Financial Services"UTSA student Dezranique Stansberry named Roadrunner of the Month". UTSA Today from 4/21/11. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *September: Xavier Johnson, nominated by John Montoya"UTSA student government president Xavier Johnson named Roadrunner of the Month". UTSA Today from 10/13/11. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *October: Justina Williams, nominated by Charlin Jones"UTSA student Justina Williams named October Roadrunner of the Month". UTSA Today from 11/4/11. Retrieved November 26, 2011. *November: Martha Wright, nominated by Dr. Afamia ElNakat of Texas Sustainable Energy Research Institute"Roadrunner of the Month: Martha Wright exemplifies leadership, motivates students". UTSA Today from 12/13/11. Retrieved December 18, 2011. 2012 *December 2011/January: Torrie Jackson, nominated by Pesha Mabrie of Housing and Residence Life"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month is psychology major Torrie Jackson". UTSA Today from 2/9/12. Retrieved October 13, 2014. *February: Eliana Briceño, nominated by Jennifer Rames"Leadership honor: UTSA student Eliana Briceno named Roadrunner of the Month". UTSA Today from 3/30/12. Retrieved October 13, 2014. *March: Darnell Thomas, nominated by fellow students Victoria Steele, Zack Dunn, and Jerome Scott"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month: Darnell Thomas helps peers reach full potential". UTSA Today from 5/21/12. Retrieved October 13, 2014. *September: Nathan McDuell, nominated by Cristina Dominguez of volunteer services"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month: Nathan McDuell is example of leadership". UTSA Today from 10/9/12. Retrieved October 13, 2014. *October: Brian Smith, nominated by Kelsey Bratcher of Student Activities and Corey Benson of ICE"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month is senior marketing major Brian Smith". UTSA Today from 11/16/12. Retrieved October 13, 2014. *November: Nicci Campbell, nominated by fellow student Levine Fontenot"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month for November is Nicci Campbell". UTSA Today from 12/5/12. Retrieved October 13, 2014. 2013 *December 2012/January: Christian Ume-Ezeoke, nominated by fellow student Monica Abowd"Roadrunner of the Month: Christian Ume-Ezeoke plans to open hospital overseas". UTSA Today from 2/11/13. Retrieved October 13, 2014. *February: Charnelle Thompson, nominated by fellow students Tanita Wiley and Justina Williams"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month is Charnelle Thompson". UTSA Today from 3/20/13. Retrieved October 13, 2014. *March: Robert Bennett, nominated by Cassandra Delgado of Orientation and Transition Programs"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month: Robert Bennett helps others surpass goals". UTSA Today from 4/11/13. Retrieved October 13, 2014. *September: Alexandria Deal, nominated by fellow student Christian Ume-Ezeoke"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month: Alexandria Deal is learning about leadership". UTSA Today from 10/11/13. Retrieved October 14, 2014. *October: Kaelie Gonzales, nominated by fellow student Jared Gonzales"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month: Kaelie Gonzales finds joy in serving students". UTSA Today from 11/11/13. Retrieved October 14, 2014. *November: James Comer, nominated by fellow student Raquel Stark"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month: James Comer has a knack for leadership". UTSA Today from 12/12/13. Retrieved October 14, 2014. 2014 *February: Leo McAfee Jr., nominated by fellow student Clarissa Johnson"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month: Leo McAfee Jr. inspires others through leadership". UTSA Today from 3/7/14. Retrieved October 14, 2014. *March: Michelle Carlton, nominated by fellow student Jordan Cromie"UTSA Roadrunner of the Month: Michelle Carlton believes leadership is action". UTSA Today from 4/10/14. Retrieved October 14, 2014. * October: Molly Ballard, nominated by Ashley Spain-Martinez of Orientation and Family Programs * November: Berenice Jaramillo, nominated by Katiuzca Loaiza of Graduate Services. * December: Cy Fondal, nominated by Andrew Chadick, assistant director of intramural sports 2015 * January: Crystal Alsip, nominated by Maggie Floyd of Supplemental Instruction * February: Victor Camino, nominated by fellow student Ileana Gonzalez References Category:Traditions Category:Awards